


Ranting Sisters (Muse Babies)

by pyrocookiewolffox



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Ayase Yuki, F/F, Hotaru - Freeform, Mentions of Yudeki, Muse Babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrocookiewolffox/pseuds/pyrocookiewolffox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's having a bit of some love troubles. Thankfully, she has someone who understands her in that regard. Sister bonding time! All the fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ranting Sisters (Muse Babies)

**Author's Note:**

> This one was based of of birbyonce's art of Yuki complaining to Hotaru about Hideki. xD Also, the title fits, but, at the same time, it doesn't??? Weird, huh? *whispers: I have no clue where this was going but I like it so [flails]*  
> Yuki belongs to skiretehfox  
> Hotaru belongs to birbyonce

Hotaru stared at her sister, watching as she hugged her pillow closer to her as she let out another groan into the object. She let out a small chuckle and raised her hand, placing it on the purple-haired girl’s shoulder and giving it a few reassuring pats.

“Crush troubles,” she asked, even though she knew the answer.

Yuki nodded her head without moving the pillow away from her face.

“What did they do this time?”

The younger girl stayed silent for a few moments, before moving her head so her chin rested on the pillow and she turned her blue eyes towards her. The blonde bit back another chuckle at the pout and blush the younger girl was sporting.

“They were just…you know…being Hideki-san,” she muttered, turning her gaze to rest on the covers.

“You’ll have to be a bit more specific here.”

The younger girl was silent for a few moments, before burying her face into the pillow again. She mumbled into the object, voice muffled. Though, Hotaru was used to seeing the purple-haired girl like this some of the times; she’s learned how to hear the girl correctly when she does that.

“They bought me some clothes.”

Almost immediately, Hotaru was up from the bed and grabbing her sister’s shoulders, forcing her to look up. “Yuki-chan,” she said, staring into surprise blue eyes with her serious green ones, “where’s the bag?”

The purple-haired girl blinked, before glancing off to the side. The blonde followed and noticed the bag resting by the nightstand. The older girl got up and walked to where the bag was, picked it up, and walked back tot he bed, before looking in the object. Her eyes widen and her mouth opened in shock.

“Wh-what…?” Yuki asked, straightening up her position as she moved the pillow back to its place on her bed. 

Hotaru looked up at her, blinking, then down at the object in her hands. She grinned and rummaged through it, before taking out a card. “I think this is yours,” she said, dropping a wink.

“H-huh?!” The last she checked in there, there wasn’t a note. Then again, she took a quick look before staring up at the taller girl in surprise when she and Hoshi dropped by her place. Taking the card, she opened it and read it. Her cheeks flushed pink and she quickly covered her face with both hands, even though she was still gripping the card. The blonde reached over and grabbed it, staring at the words, still grinning.

“’Thanks for the shirt,’” she read aloud and Yuki squeaked in surprise, moving to try and grab the note. “’Thought I repay you for it. Hope these fit you, mother got a little too into making these for you when I told her about it.’”

“Nee-san,” the purple-haired girl whined, moving back and crossing her arms, pouting at the blonde with narrowed eyes.

Hotaru chuckled and gave the girl a pat on the head. “I’m sorry, but I was curious as to what our sister’s ‘rival’ wrote to our ballerina.”

“You could have just asked!”

“I will next time, sorry, sis.”

Yuki continued to glare at her, before she smiled slightly. “It’s alright,” she said, nodding, though there was a sharpness in her eyes a few moments later. Hotaru felt a chill go down her spine at that. “The next time Yuuki-san gets you something, I can badger you about it and we’ll call it even.”

“I… I think you’re hanging too much around Hoshi and me.”

“We’re related!”

“Shhh.”

“Nee-san!”

“I know!” Hotaru exclaimed, already changing the subject as she gave the bag of clothes over to Yuki. “Why not try them on! And if they don’t fit, then Hideki owes you a date!”

“Th-that…!” The purple-haired girl’s face was flushed as she took the bag.

The blonde gave her younger sister a soft smile. “If it makes you feel better, I’ll either ask them for you, or be nearby when you ask them.”

Yuki stared at her for a few moments, before smiling and nodding. “And I’ll do the same for when you ask Yuuki-san!”

“Oh, uh… Hey!” The purple-haired girl left the room giggling as Hotaru tried to come up with a response to that. She ran out the room, but halted by the door and sighed, shaking her head.

“Ah. Hotaru, are you helping Yuki with her love troubles?”

Hotaru froze and looked up into her mom’s amused smile and amused green eyes. She gave her a grin and a nod. “Everything’s going good, mom,” she said, giving the woman a thumbs up.

Nozomi let out a small laugh and placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “Good! Because I got a call from Kotori saying she wanted a picture of Yuki in those clothes Hideki gave her.”

“Oh! Is that why you have a camera?”

“Yes.”

Hotaru laughed. Oh, this was going to be good. She wondered if she can help her sister out by giving Hideki a copy of the picture. Maybe that’ll help their relationship a bit. 


End file.
